


the love guru

by ka_na_ri_ya



Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: “Tell your lord everything you need,” he says with a lofty voice.Copter snorts, rolling his eyes, “Weirdo.”“Yes, yes. But I’m a wise weirdo. The master of all. The king of knowledge. The--”“Anyways,” Copter says over him and leans against the wide column across from Kimmon, “So uh. Right. Here’s the thing.”“Mmhm.”“You’ve been with your girlfriend for like...ever.”Kimmon sits up straighter, having an inkling of where Copter is going with this. A frizzle of excitement goes up his spine, “Yea.”“How did you um…” Copter looks up at the stone ceiling above them, eyes slowly blinking, “How did you ask her out? Or confess to her at least."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the love guru

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is based on the interview they had recently, where Copter and Kimmon talked about the time Copter approached Kimmon on how to impress his crush. thanks to kiwibunnie for the translations :) that tidbit inspired me to write this because their friendship really is so sweet.  
> \- Out of respect for their girlfriends' privacies, I purposely did not write their names here. If you do figure out who they are, _please_ respect them and do _not_ harass them. They are mentioned here since the story revolves around Kimmon helping Copter confess to her, but I don't want fans to go after them either for simply existing and thriving. I've seen how fans reacted and it's very disappointing.  
> \- For some context of this fic, it takes place during the filming of Hotel Stars the Series :)  
> \- In the end, this is a silly fic disguised as a love letter to Kimmon's and Copter's friendship. 
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Kimmon’s got no scenes filmed today until later that evening and so he’s chosen to spend the next how ever many hours he has to curl up in this foldable lawn chair, that he had dragged out to the hallway away from the designated break room. There's a cool breeze that blows through here, but it's still humid outside and the advantage is the sun won’t be in his face while still being able to feel the cozy warmth in the shade.

He’s got his headphones plugged in watching some mindless dumb shit. There are days when he’s not in the mood to watch dramas that involve his emotional being and it’s nice to turn off his brain, especially when memorizing lines get to him. He should be going over his lines however for later, but he decides another hour of this is alright. Besides, he memorized half a page and deserves it, he surmises.

Also this current video of a duck drumming its feet on a drum is having him in stitches.

There’s a tap to his shoulder and fuck, what the _fuck_? He jumps and whips his head around, meeting Copter’s surprised face, his hand outstretched towards him.

He tears one headphone out of his ear and lets it dangle around his neck, “Hey, what’s up? Did they need me for something?”

“Um. No,” Copter looks to the ground, his mouth twisted to the side with a hint of hesitation and the dimple of his deepens. There’s something that’s on his mind and Kimmon knows he only needs a little encouragement to coax it out. It’s something they’ve been working on together -- Kimmon pushing him to state what he needs, instead of bottling it up inside.

He coos and rubs a comforting hand up and down Copter’s arm, “Did you need something? O shit--” he looks around, “Sorry. Wait, I didn’t think to bring another chair out here, hold on,” and he starts to stand, only to be stopped.

“Ah, it’s fine. Um. Just sit there,” Copter pushes him back down, “But I do need your advice on something.”

“Mmhmm. I figured,” Kimmon crosses one leg over the other, letting his foot swing in the air. The tight, plaid pants and blue vest he wears as part of his costume makes him feel rather aristocratic. Nevermind the fact that he had removed the dress shoes prior to vegetating out here, so it’s a little silly without them on and only his socks, but he lifts a graceful hand in the air. If only he still wore his rings, it'd complete the debonair attitude he's going for, “Tell your lord everything you need,” he says with a lofty voice.

Copter snorts, rolling his eyes, “Weirdo.”

“Yes, yes. But I’m a wise weirdo. The master of all. The king of knowledge. The--”

“Anyways,” Copter says over him and leans against the wide column across from Kimmon, “So uh. Right. Here’s the thing.”

“Mmhm.”

“You’ve been with your girlfriend for like...ever.”

Kimmon sits up straighter, having an inkling of where Copter is going with this. A frizzle of excitement goes up his spine, “Yea.”

“How did you um…” Copter looks up at the stone ceiling above them, eyes slowly blinking, “How did you ask her out? Or confess to her at least."

Kimmon lets out a chuckle. He fucking knew this would happen someday and he had patiently waited for this moment to happen for months. He claps his hands together, “I knew it. I knew you liked her! _God_ , wait until I tell the rest of the guys.”

“What!” Copter has an aghast look on his face, the tip of his ears red as a tomato and Kimmon wants to snap a photo for posterity, “I didn’t think I was that obvious!”

“O Copter. O Copter Copter _Copter_ ,” Kimmon folds his arms over his chest, sending him a smug smile, “What do you take me for? I know everything about you. All your fears, your sad thoughts, your happy ones, when you get horn--”

“Kimmon!”

“You think I didn’t see you sneaking glances at her in between our takes or the way you stare at her anytime you two speak? Or how you stuttered the first time you introduced yourself to her? Your ears were just as red as they are now. You’re not _that_ smooth, please.”

“O my god,” Copter mutters, bringing his hand up to an ear, "Goddamnit."

“So,” Kimmon puts his hands together into a steeple and squints, “I see you’ve come to ask the love guru.”

Copter’s trying to keep his face serious, but Kimmon sees the mirth in his eyes.

“I figured y'know, since you’ve had more girlfriends than I have total. And you've been with her forever. Surely….well, how do I say this. I usually ask them out and it’s fine, but she’s um…” Copter’s cheeks are a light shade of pink and Kimmon wants to tease, but tamps that urge down. He’s staring at the floor now with an intensity, avoiding Kimmon’s gaze. With a benevolent sigh, Kimmon stands up and pats a hand on Copter’s shoulder, bringing him in closer.

“She’s different, right?”

Copter nods, his lips pressed together, “Yea.”

“Alright. I’ll help you.”

“Really?” Copter’s eyes light up and it’s too cute that Kimmon raises his hands to cradle Copter’s face, “Of course! Aw, you’re too adorable,” he sweetly tells him and squeezes the soft cheeks, the fondness flowing through his heart. When Copter gets like this, Kimmon has an urge to cuddle him. He wants to press his lips to the dimple on the cheek nearest to him, but refrains, “So cute and shy.”

“Argh!” Copter pushes him away with a loud harrumph, taking a step back. He straightens up his blue jacket, “I...well I want to impress her you know? Not just ask, ‘Hey you want to go out with me?’”

“True. You need to make something lasting for her to know you.”

Copter frowns and pouts at him, “Hey, wait a minute, she knows me.”

“Yes, yes of course but you think a pretty girl like her doesn’t have other guys asking her out?”

“Fuck, you’re right.”

“Lesson one,” Kimmon lifts a finger and pokes Copter’s forehead, “You probably shouldn’t be vulgar around her.”

“I think-- I think she’d be fine with it,” he mumbles, rubbing at the prodded spot, “And it’s not like I talk like that around her. I'm a gentleman."

“Good. But I just think it needed to be said again.”

“Ok, noted. So erm. I bought her a necklace.”

Kimmon whistles, “Dude, you didn’t even ask her out yet. Don't tell me it's a diamond necklace.”

“No! Well...ugh. It's a tiny one,” Copter rubs a hand over his face, “O god. That's too much, you think? Am I too pushy? And we’re almost done filming the series and what if that’s it? What if she leaves and I never see her again and some totally hot guy that’s like seven feet tall asks her out and--”

Alarmed at how agitated Copter’s becoming, Kimmon steps forward again to wrap a steady arm around his shoulders, “Shh, it’s ok Copter. Hey, it's fine. Calm down,” he steers Copter towards the chair and sits him down. If he could, he’d put a blanket around his shoulders, but of course there is none. With nowhere else to sit, he squats beside the chair and slips Copter’s hand in between his, “Sure, a fancy necklace is a bit much, but I think it's ok if it's cause you see something more with her. If you want my opinion, I think she likes you too.”

Copter flicks his gaze over, a little hopefulness brimming in his eyes, “Yea?”

“Of course! I've seen how she laughs at all your jokes, even though you're way less funnier than me."

Copter glares.

Kimmon can't help but giggle at his grumpy expression and squeezes his hand around Copter’s, "Look, why wouldn’t she? You’re a catch!"

“Hmm,” Copter looks down at his feet again and Kimmon sees the doubt creeping in. Letting out a “tsk”, he shakes his head, disappointed at how Copter is acting, and smacks a light hand to his shoulder, “You are! I’m not just saying this because I’m your all knowing best friend that knows almost all of your deepest and darkest secrets.”

Copter lets out a laugh.

Grinning back, he leans in, “Ok? You’re a great guy. You’re amazing and you’re smart! And you’re the hardest worker I know and so honest, but kind too. Even if your temper does get the best of you occasionally," he mutters this last part, squeezing his hand in comfort, and Copter cracks a rueful smile, "Your brain is made of galaxies! Also you have dimples which already makes you ten times more attractive than someone with none. And you’re gorgeo-- ”

“Alright, alright!” Copter’s smile widens and he pushes Kimmon’s face away, “Geez, you’re too much.”

“Hmph, well you needed to hear it.” Kimmon slaps both hands onto Copter’s knees and sits up straighter on his haunches. He’s suddenly aware that he’s still not wearing his shoes and the coolness of the concrete tiles seep through his socks. But whatever, he has other urgent matters to focus on, “Now your necklace. What was your idea?”

“I uh. Figured I’d say like, how happy I was to have met her for this series. And that she’s the coolest chick I’ve ever met. And then give her the necklace.”

“Wait, like giving her the box?”

“Er, it’s in the bag that came with it. It’s a really nice one! Like velvet I think.”

“So what. You’re just gonna plop the bag into her hand and ask her out like that?”

“I mean…” Copter shrugs, staring at him with a hesitant look, “That’s what I wanted your opinion on. What do you think?”

“I think it sucks.”

Copter frowns, staring at him in dejection.

“You wanted my opinion.”

“Yea.”

“And I think if you’re going to make a lasting impression, that’s not gonna cut it. You need to make it lovely to present the necklace. Not in a _bag_. Or a box either, you’re not proposing to her yet. And maybe we might have to work on your speech.”

“Well shit, goddamn, what should I do? Put the necklace on her?”

“Hm. Nah, too pedestrian. It needs to be more romantic,” Kimmon ponders over this for a moment. This is simply too much of a heavy task. To come up with something in the few meager hours he had would not be enough, not when it involves Copter confessing his love. Gosh, what if Kimmon can become a matchmaker from this? He's giddy at the thought, “Give me a day.”

“What?”

“To think about it. I’m gonna come up with the most romantic scenario that she won’t know what hit her.”

“Erm. I’d rather not hit her.”

“Right.”

\--

Of course there is only one source of the most romantic scenes in the world that could possibly fit Kimmon's criteria of acceptable.

Korean dramas.

With his mouse, Kimmon clicks on the next drama that’s listed, scrolling through the summaries of the episodes as he tries to recall the romantic scenes in them. He’s got a crinkled paper laid before him, with various scenarios that he’s already written down from researching other movies and dramas he watched earlier. They're all subpar ideas however, most of them scratched out after he mulled over each idea.

Surprisingly, there aren’t a lot that involve gifting necklaces. It’s mostly freaking rings, which any other time Kimmon would love and marvel over the scenes, but rings and necklaces are two totally different things and have different presentations. The most anyone has done with the necklace though is to present it between their hands and put it on for the other.

Blah.

So blah.

He’s deduced that simply putting the necklace on for her would not do. Everyone does that and Kimmon’s anything but boring. No siree, thank you.

He's quite disappointed, he expected much more after all.

Sighing and clicking out of the page, he continues on his journey through the other titles. Why the hell has he watched so many? It's been hours since he started this and he even called off playing games with his friends when they messaged him for their evening game time, deeming this an emergency. They're used to his dramatics though after he yelled about Copter's love life being on the line and wished him luck.

Shit, maybe he should have asked them for help.

But he needs to come up with this idea himself. This is his personal project after all -- the LOVE MASTER project as he dubbed it, all in the name of Copter's growth.

Except there’s nothing clicking so far and he can't simply give something half assed to Copter. It just wouldn’t do and it’s ok to ask for help, he surmises. With another heavy sigh, he takes out his phone going to the one person who watches way more dramas than he does.

 _Sweetie, honeybun, lifetime cuddle buddy,_ he texts and waits a few moments for her reply.

 _Yea_?

_I need a list of dramas where the guy gives a necklace in the most super duper romantic way possible to the point that the girl is so blown away she says yes to dating him._

_....did you get me a necklace?_

_This is for Copter and his chance at true love and if he doesn’t he’s going to die all alone with a broken heart and do you want me to be responsible for that? Huh do you? DO YOU? WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM._

She doesn’t respond to his dramatics and instead sends a list of shows some time later, while he continues on his quest. Of course she does because she’s the best. He sends her a kissing emoji response as a sign of gratitude and he knows she’s shaking her head reading it.

Half of them he’s seen already, since most of the time they watch them together when neither of them feel like going out, which is all the time. But there are a few others that he hasn’t watched and he perks up seeing the titles. Surely, there’d be something worthwhile in these.

But of course he doesn’t have time to watch all of these and so he clicks his mouse through the episodes, speed watching all the scenes. It’s so goddamn ridiculous, but this is an emergency. He’s probably missing some top quality romance, he mourns.

It’s the second to last drama on the list and so many hours later that he hits the jackpot.

"Hold out your hand for me," the man on the screen says, eyes all full of deep love. She does, her lips twitching upward in anticipation.

Kimmon grips the pillow closer, chewing the corner of it into his mouth.

The man pulls out a silvery chain from his pocket and the music swells as the woman's eyes widen, her mouth agape. It's a beautiful piece of jewelry, one only befitting a Korean drama with how it sparkles and shines on the screen. The chain dangles from the man's fingers, like some fancy chandelier, and he lets it go. It's a slow motion view, the necklace gracefully falling down onto her palm.

She looks back up at him again, shock and awe in her eyes, "O, but thi--”

Kimmon clicks the pause button and stands up from his chair, letting out a loud whoop. Thank god he lives on his own. One of his dogs wakes up from the corner of the room, sending him an unimpressed glare and gruff at being woken from her sleep. Kimmon throws a treat at her and that seems to mollify her annoyance.

He glances at the time and it’s late, but it’s not too late that Copter would be sleeping already, especially since there’s nothing lined up for them the next day. Knowing that Copter won’t respond to his texts right away, Kimmon swipes to call him and presses the speaker button. He flips the pen between his fingers, letting it dance and fly as he waits for the call to go through.

“Hey Kimmon.”

His voice is warm with sleepiness and Kimmon realizes maybe it is pretty late after all.

O well.

“I fucking got it,” he gloats.

“Really?” the excitement from Copter’s voice is palpable and Kimmon grins wider, “What is it?”

“Not now. It's too complicated to explain, but trust me it's good. First, we should meet up tomorrow. I’m going to tutor you. Show you the way.”

“Ah, ok. I guess that makes sense.”

Kimmon internally coos at how obedient Copter is.

“So, tomorrow at the studio then?"

\--

Kimmon sips on his milk tea, waiting for Copter to walk in through the doors of the studio. They had figured it’d be best to meet here as a middle point since they both live far from each other.

He rubs his eyelids, a little bit worn and tired. Thank god they have no events today because he doesn’t look his best, he's _hideous._ He’d stay up for a little longer than planned, practicing the moves the man had done on the screen to a mirror. It wasn’t that difficult as he thought it'd be and he's sure that Copter would pick up on it, although it did involve a bit of finesse.

Copter walks in, loudly greeting the other people wandering around doing their business and hurries his way over to Kimmon, “Hey!”

“Hello my little shorty."

"So um," Copter slides down next to him along the bench, "What did you find?"

"Well, first. Here's a present," Kimmon pushes the plastic cup across the table that holds the sweetest drink he ordered, "This is for you."

"Wow, thanks," Copter gives him a small smile, "You trying to fatten me up or something?"

Kimmon scoffs, "Please, as if that'd work, Mr. My Metabolism Burns Everything In Ten Seconds. But no, I was feeling generous. I’m nice like that."

"Uh huh."

"I am!"

"Ah, I know, I know," Copter cajoles and pats Kimmon's knee, taking a small sip of the drink, "Yum."

"Yes. I figured you'd like it, so now," Kimmon slips his phone out of the pocket, "Let me show you what I think you should do."

He’d recorded a clip of the scene earlier and plays it for Copter, who is staring at the screen with a concentrated look. It turns perplexed as soon as the clip ends and Kimmon waits for his response.

“That looks hard.”

“What? No, it’s easy.”

“So wait. What, you’re gonna show me how to do this?”

“Excuse you, what do you take me for? Of course. I practiced all night, I’m an expert now. I could basically do this blindfolded or upside down,” Kimmon pokes at a dimple, “You’re gonna do great.”

He doesn’t do great.

An hour has passed and Kimmon’s the type to stay optimistic, even when things aren’t going well. However, Copter keeps tangling the necklace in between his fingers as soon as he lets it go from his fist and Copter seems to almost be hitting his own limits.

The necklace he bought for her is beautiful, which Kimmon isn’t surprised by. Copter’s wealthy background really comes to play in the little things and while the diamond stone is tiny, it’s tasteful. Kimmon was impressed when Copter brought it out of his backpack.

“Maybe I should just hand her the bag,” Copter mutters into his hands after the nth time of failing.

“No!” Kimmon grabs a hold of his shoulders, turning Copter to face him, “You’re gonna do this because if she’s as special as you think she is, it’s what she deserves and it’s gonna be fucking beautiful like in the movies.”

“But life isn’t like the movies.”

“Pfft, it can if you make it to be,” Kimmon folds his arms over his chest and shakes his head, “I didn’t take you to be someone to give up so easily.”

“I’m not.”

“I know.”

Copter sighs, “Fine. Ok.”

“Good. We’ll take a break then. Let me show you this video of a duck drumming its feet.”

\--

“Today’s the day.”

“Please stop talking like that, I’m gonna throw up.”

Kimmon lightly smacks him on the ass, whipping his head around to make sure nobody is walking by, then leans back into whisper. He doesn’t want anyone to hear anything about this super top secret mission, “Shush. Look I’ve set the scene for you.”

“...What does that mean?”

“Meaning that you will take her out to the hotel courtyard during lunch where nobody will disturb you two and you can confess your little lovey dovey heart to her because a certain someone may have told everyone that they needed the privacy to go sunbathing.”

“Kimmon _what_.”

“Anywho,” Kimmon claps a hand to Copter’s shoulder, “I would have suggested you do this at night, so I could’ve hung some fairy lights around to make it pretty, but since she’s scheduled to leave during lunch time that’s not possible. I’ll be hiding in the bushes to watch.”

“O.”

“I mean, unless you don’t want me to. But I probably will, even if you say not to. I need to send my positive energy towards you.”

“Fine, whatever. That’s-- that’s good I guess.”

They had spent that day for a few more hours until Copter managed to get the hang of letting it go. Kimmon had figured there was no need to practice over what Copter needed to say since it would come from his heart and the sincerity of his feelings should touch her, “But please don’t say she’s the coolest chick you’ve ever met, that’s really the most unromantic thing in the world,” Kimmon had reminded him before going to bed.

He takes a sip of water from the bottle that one of the ARs had handed over earlier, “Just remember how you let go of your fingers. ‘S gonna be amazing and magical.”

“Ugh.”

“Do you want me to film it?”

“ _Please_ do not do that.”

“Kimmon, Copter,” someone from the crew comes by, looking rather exhausted, “You’re needed on set.”

When the time comes and everyone is heading towards the canteen to eat, Kimmon pats Copter on the shoulder, “Be yourself!” he whispers and rushes his way over to the courtyard to hide in the multitude of trimmed hedges. He didn’t realize how most of them were quite short in height, which means he’d have to really tuck himself behind one and well. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, he thinks to himself as he sits on the patch of dirt. He’ll hand wash these pants himself if he needs to.

He’s in the middle of writing up a list of what he needs to buy at the grocery store when he hears the echoes of Copter’s voice. Perking up, he stuffs his phone into his pocket and leans forward, peering out of the thicket.

“Yea and uh...this pool is really blue,” Copter ends this statement with a gruff cough.

_O god._

Kimmon shuts his eyes, pretending he did not just hear that. She laughs though, pointing out the sky is just as blue and to be honest maybe their sweet awkwardness works out, he muses.

He adjusts his seating position, then suddenly there’s a sharp pain on his ass and he lets out a strangled yelp, slapping a hand over his mouth. Shit, he hopes he didn’t just ruin the romantic atmosphere he created and sits frozen, despite the sharp branch still poking his ass.

“What was that?” she looks around in confusion.

“N-nothing!” Copter’s voice slightly raises in a panic, “Erm, I think it was a squirrel.”

Kimmon rolls his eyes.

“So I...I have something to say before you leave for the day.”

“Um. Yes. You did mention that earlier after all,” she giggles, “What’s going on with you?”

“Right,” Copter stuffs a hand in his pocket and he smiles, but it’s stiff and frozen, “Uh...so. You see. I’m really glad I got to meet you and all the talks we’ve had. I’m always looking forward to coming here to work because of you and talking to you about music.”

He can’t see her face, but he’s sure she’s smiling back at Copter, “Yea, me too.”

“You’re like...the coolest chick I’ve ever met.”

Copter’s eyes widen and he coughs into his hand, not stopping. She’s alarmed and asks if he’s alright, coming forward to pat his back.

O. My. God.

“I’m alright, I’m good,” Copter croaks out and straightens up, waving an idle hand at her, “Just choked on my spit.”

Kimmon can’t witness this. This is absolutely not part of the plan.

“You sure? We can just go get water--”

“I’m fine!” Realizing he may have said that too loud, Copter drops his voice, “Really, I’m fine. It’s nothing,” and he grins at her.

A part of Kimmon wants to call Copter right the fuck now demanding him to stand up straighter and to not smile like he’s in pain, but knowing Copter, he probaby left his phone in his bag _goddamnit_.

“Yea so uh,” Copter reaches back into his pocket and pulls his hand out, his fist tight and shaking. Honestly, he looks like he’s holding a weapon or about to throw a punch and Kimmon has no idea how she’s not weirded out yet, “If you could give me your hand.”

She does so and Copter gently cradles it with his hand, his fist over her open palm. Kimmon holds his breath. It’s looking good so far despite the rough start. Copter at least has practiced this a thousand times over Kimmon’s hand and he isn’t too worried now.

“Erm...for you.”

O shit, here it goes.

Then Copter lets go of the necklace.

Only for it to get tangled in his fingers again.

Kimmon nearly yells, collapsing onto his elbows.

“Erm.”

“Wow,” she sounds astonished at what she sees before her.

Copter untangles the necklace from his fingers with his other hand and it plops onto her palm, “Y-yea, I uh...it reminded me of you.”

She doesn’t say anything, but something about the expression on her face must translate to something for Copter because he suddenly looks around in alarm.

“O crap, I think I hear someone calling for me? Maybe Kimmon needs me.”

“Wa--”

“Bye! See you next week!”

_What in the world?_

With a manic wave, Copter turns around so fast, walking off to wherever the fuck and leaving her in shock.

Kimmon curses every swear word in his head and crawls towards one of the many hallways of this hotel to avoid her notice. The stylists are so going to murder him because he’s sure his pants are beyond ruin now and his knees are also in pain from the tiny rocks and stray branches that dig in. Once he reaches somewhere he thinks is out of her sight, he quickly stands up and runs down the hallway to catch up to Copter.

He hears the clicking of dress shoes and when he turns the corner, he sees Copter’s figure hurriedly walking ahead. Huffing out a breath, he speed walks to him and thank god for his long legs because he catches up in no time and grabs a hold of Copter’s arm before he goes any further. There’s a frantic yell of surprise and Kimmon turns him around. His hair is a slight mess, probably from running his hands through it, and his eyes are wide.

"Copter!" Kimmon hisses and flails a hand behind him, wherever the courtyard is, “What happened to what we went over?”

"I don’t know! I panicked!"

Kimmon would smack him but Copter is staring at the floor, clearly forlorn at what just occurred. With a sigh, Kimmon hugs him tight, swaying his body into his, “It’s alright. Maybe she’s into that sort of thing,” he pats the back of his neck.

“What. Awkward guys?” Copter muffles from somewhere on Kimmon’s shoulder.

“You weren’t _that_ awkward.”

Copter steps back giving him a petulant stare.

“Alright, fine. You were terrible,” Copter shuts his eyes with a whine and stomps his foot down, “But seriously, what happened? You’re normally alright around her!”

“I-- I mean she just looked so pretty standing there!”

“Dude, you think she’s always pretty.”

“Ok then, she looked extra pretty today, alright? When her hair is down like that ugh. I clammed up,” Copter groans, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, “O god. She’s never going to talk to me again. I’m a human disaster.”

“You’re not a human disaster,” Kimmon pulls Copter’s hand away, holding it in comfort, “Look. She seems pretty chill. The absolute worst that could happen is that she ends up not bringing it up at all and ignores you."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"That's why I said, worst scenario! I don't think she will. And I don’t think she’s going to go gossiping to her friends about it.”

“I don’t really care if she tells them, but…” Copter scuffs his shoes to the floor, his sigh echoing in the empty hallway, “Thank god I don’t have any shoots with her the rest of the day.”

“You know you can’t avoid her forever right? You have more scenes with her next week.”

“Ugh. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Shaking his head, Kimmon tugs on Copter’s hand, “Look at me,” and Copter does, his eyes peeking from behind his bangs, “Listen, do you want to lose your friendship with her?”

“Of course not.”

“Because that’s still more important than anything. And more importantly, you didn’t even give her the chance to respond!”

Copter blinks.

“O.”

“You doofus.”

Copter looks more dejected than ever, “Well, I’m sure me leaving like that didn’t help.”

“I doubt it. You barely said your feelings, so I’m sure she’s more confused than anything. I know I’d be if someone gave me some expensive jewelry and left without saying a word,” he teases.

“Hm.”

“Just give it a few days. You two will see each other next week and maybe she’ll have figured out what you were trying to say. And if not, I’ll help you come up with a better confession. Hey, maybe you can copy mine! I am the love guru after all.”

Copter twists his mouth, still looking despondent. Despite this, Kimmon knows he shouldn’t be left alone. He makes a grab for Copter’s other hand and starts to shake them up and down, wiggling his shoulders, “Come on, loosen up. It’ll be ok. Take it a day at a time. She’s gone for the day and there’s nothing more to do. You’ll be ok.”

There’s a heavy sigh, “No.”

“Now, Copter.” Kimmon pouts and steps in, towering above him, “I’m gonna tickle you.”

Copter takes a sudden step back, pushing him away, “Don’t you d--” but Kimmon’s quicker and he tackles him closer, digging his fingers into Copter’s waist. He shrieks, Kimmon’s name spilling out his mouth mixed with punctuated laughs.

“Stopstopstop stop!” Copter cackles, elbowing Kimmon, “God, you’re such a dick.”

Despite the harsh words, his eyes are lit up and his giggles are a bright sound, the sadness all gone. Kimmon stops, but doesn’t let go of Copter, marveling at how sweet he looks, “Aw see. You should always be smiling like this so everyone will see your charm.”

“Fine. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good,” Kimmon clears his throat and twines his arm through Copter’s, taking a few steps forward and steering him towards the main lobby. Lunch is almost over and they have to head back for filming, “Now I’d take you out for a drink to console you, but your mom will probably kill me and I’d like to live until I’m at least 90. So let’s go to that convenience store down the road after shooting yea? I’ll get you ice cream,” Kimmon knocks his hip against his, “I’ll even pay. Sounds good?”

“Wow. What a rare occasion. I should go invite the other guys since you’re buying.”

“Copter!”

“Ok, but it has to be strawberry.”

\--

Once filming is done for the evening and Kimmon sweet talks Copter’s mother about letting Copter hang out with him, swearing up and down that he would take him back home safely, they both head towards the shop.

It’s a relief to be out of the uniform. As much as Kimmon thinks he looks amazing in it, the stiffness gets uncomfortable over time and he relishes the feeling of his sweats and sandals. He’d skip down the street if he can, but he imagines Copter would beg him to walk like a normal person.

The excursion is quick since the chest freezer has a limited amount of flavors, so Kimmon doesn’t spend much time to ponder what he wants and picks up two bars before racing to the register to pay.

There’s a lone bench outside the shop and he sprawls across it, taking a bite of the coconut popsicle. It’s lush and sweet, the cloying taste of it flooding his tongue.

“Now where am I supposed to sit?”

Kimmon pats his own lap, “Why right here of course.”

“Kimmon.”

Laughing, he straightens up and swings his legs down, allowing Copter to slide right by him. He scoots in closer until their legs meet, bringing his arm up along the back of a bench. A comfortable silence falls over them and Kimmon watches the people in the restaurant across the street set up their tables for the evening crowd. This part of the city is quieter and so the traffic isn’t as congested on the street. The sun is setting and so the sky is a brilliant purple with streaks of pink clouds slashing across it. White and yellow lights have turned on, scattering down the street and he sees a flock of birds fly above.

It reminds him of the times he would hang out with his friends after school for hours instead of going straight home to study, sipping on sweet drinks or eating ice cream.

Sometimes he misses that period of his life.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I didn’t say it earlier, but thank you.”

A hand slips into his and he turns to see Copter smiling at him. His strawberry ice cream has stained his lips pink, and the corner of it is smeared. Kimmon reaches into his pocket for a napkin and hands it over, pointing at it, “Thanks...again,” Copter laughs, wiping at his mouth.

“Of course.”

“No, I mean. You didn’t have to do so much work like that. All that research. I know you stayed up later than usual,” he looks down at the ground, shrugging, wrapping his popsicle stick into the crumpled napkin, “You helped me so much and I fucked it all up.”

“Dude. You goofball,” Kimmon ruffles Copter’s hair, “I’m always going to be like this. Haven’t you figured that out already? Once you’re my friend, I go 110 percent for you. But you’re like my brother, so of course I'll go beyond that.”

“Yea?”

“Duh. We're two peas in a pod man. You're stuck with me for life.”

\--

Kimmon sneaks a hand into Copter’s bag of potato chips, knowing he wouldn’t say anything. He’s too busy staring off into space anyways to protest. They’re waiting to be called for their upcoming take, the crew busy yelling at each other for missing set pieces and what not. Kimmon flips the page of his script in an attempt to ignore the shouting.

“Hey, so,” he nudges his shoulder against Copter, who breaks out of his stupor, “My friends and I are planning to game tonight since we’ll be done for the day early. You wanna join?” and this question is followed by the loud crunch of chips that he stuffed into his mouth.

Copter wrinkles his nose at the sight, “Close your mouth man. But sure. What were you--”

“Copter.”

His eyes widen and he stares straight at Kimmon in a panic before looking over at the object of his affection, “Uh. Hey.”

It’s clear that she just arrived on set, still in her normal everyday wear instead of the uniform of the show. She gives both of them a pleasant smile, politely greeting Kimmon before turning to Copter, “Could I talk to you?” she points a thumb to the hallway outside, “It’s about...your gift.”

“Um. Y-yea! I’ll be right there,” he squeaks out. Kimmon tries not to laugh into his water and as soon as she turns around to leave, he kicks his shoe to Copter’s, “Dude!”

“O my _god_.”

“Why are you still here! Go out there! Follow her!” he shoves a playful hand against his arm.

“Yea, holy shit,” Copter pats around his hair and his chest, “Ok uh, wait do I have any chip on my face?”

“No, you look handsome,” Kimmon reaches over and fixes a stray bang, while Copter wipes at his mouth with a napkin, “Ok, now you’re perfect. Go dummy! Go!”

“Right, here I go,” he mutters and Kimmons gives one last pat on Copter’s butt before he walks out with small steps.

Kimmon’s almost tempted to follow because after all what if it turns out to be bad? Who else but him to take care of Copter? He drops his script onto his chair and sneaks over the entrance, peering out from behind the door. They’re not out here though aside from the make-up staff setting up their table and with a sigh, he heads back in to finish memorizing his lines. Of course they would have found somewhere private to speak, so there’s no use worrying until it’s over.

With that said, he still can’t help but peek over at the entrance as the time passes.

He’s stuck on a line by the time Copter comes back and he’s by himself. At first Kimmon almost leaps from his chair to give him a hug, but then he notices how his face is positively glowing. He’s attempting not to smile, but the deep dimples on his face reveal otherwise and Kimmon can’t help but grin back.

“I take it that it’s good news?” he asks as soon as Copter nears him.

Copter looks around the room before quickly nodding. His cheeks are pink and his smile widens, unable to keep the happiness off his face. Kimmon covers his mouth, attempting to keep his excited squeal down.

“Tell me what she said!” he bursts out as Copter sits down next to him. He slaps Copter’s hand for good measure.

“She asked me straight out if I had feelings.”

“And you said?”

“Obviously, I told her and she said she did too,” Copter opens his script, trying to act casual but the small, pleased smile on his face says otherwise, “And then you know.”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Ugh, Kimmon!” Copter frowns at him.

“Tell me like I’m five.”

“O you mean, you already aren’t?”

“Oi!”

“Then I asked her out, the end.”

“ _So_ romantic.”

“Yea and then she said I didn't have to do all of that stuff with my hands and should have just asked her out instead."

"Excuse you, now she'll remember it for _life_. It's romantic!" he frowns, a bit offended at that, "I thought everyone liked that kind of stuff."

"You like that stuff you mean. Not everyone is you Kimmon."

He leans in and Copter attempts to keep up the pretense that he’s ignoring him, but please. It’s Kimmon. Nobody can ignore him. Smiling, he pokes a finger into Copter’s face where his dimple is and it gives under his fingertip.

“Are you happy though?”

“Mm.”

Copter quickly looks over at him, his mouth turned up, “So can we go over our lines now?” and turns away to concentrate on his memorization. Sighing happily, Kimmon pulls himself away and picks up the thick packet.

-CODA-

Lunch is a simple affair consisting of fried chicken and rice. Kimmon’s gobbling his down like it’s his last meal on Earth, while watching another silly video of a duck drumming its feet. He’s ravished from all the filming he’s done and the other guys are still outside on location filming their scenes, so he’s by himself for the hour.

Suddenly, the chair next to his is pulled and he glances over, his greeting falling from his lips and he jumps back.

“Oi! What are you doing sitting with me? Aren’t you filming?”

Copter takes his seat, neatly placing the tray in front of him, “I finished.”

“Then shouldn’t you be eating with your lady love?”

"What? Why? I’m hanging out with you," His brow is furrowed and he genuinely looks perplexed at the prospect of not sitting here with Kimmon. A heavy feeling of adoration balloons in his chest at the innocent confusion on his face. Kimmon drops his phone to the table with a clatter, “Aaaw,” he knuckles his fist into Copter’s head, who squawks and attempts to shove him away, “You’re so cute. I knew you loved me.”

“I will throw this plate at you!”

“You wouldn’t,” Kimmon preens and leans his chin to his hand as Copter gives him a pointed look, “I’m so happy. I should open a business helping people confess to their crushes.”

Copter snorts, shaking his head.

“Wait, o my god,” he shakes Copter’s shoulder, “Copter, we should go on a--”

“Don’t say double date.”

“Double date!”

“No, you’re going to make it weird.”

Kimmon pouts and Copter’s expression doesn’t change.

“Fine. Then when you two get married, I get to be the best man.”

“Dude, we’re not even at that point yet!” Copter exclaims, smacking Kimmon on the shoulder with his script, “I haven’t even gone on a date with her!”

“Ah! You’re right, you’re right,” Kimmon holds his hands up, protecting himself, but Copter keeps at it, “I take it back-- I said I-- stop. Stop! _Copter!_ ”

And he jumps Copter to the ground, their cackles interrupting the quiet. 


End file.
